


I Would Kill the Bees for You

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Written for a close friend when I hadn't many





	I Would Kill the Bees for You

i would kill the bees for you --  
cast over them a drowning flu  
and have them choke black and gold and blue  
on their own honey.  
even the monarch would lose her sword.

and out of the dead would grow flowers  
such as our friendship  
and comfort and nearness  
and oceans and plains.

and we would never pick these testaments,  
instead choosing to let them grow  
tall and strong like trees.  
out of the deaths of bees  
would grow these kings  
of the forest of my making.

and they would age as we will not.  
and in the years and births to come,  
i hardly think there'll be a one  
who will remember as we  
that out of such loveliness  
ever grew a sting.


End file.
